tears of regret
by kjobird
Summary: A horrible thing sam did to cat leaves her in agony to even aproach her to say she is sorry. Can she get through the past and find courage to say sorry? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sam ( pov)

My time is finally done. Two years behind Juvy bars and counseling sessions every day every week until this day. The hard part of being behind bars is over since I had done it before. But the two hard parts are yet to come. How do I get over what I did to sweet loving Cat? How do I even get the guts to go to her? How can I possibly even show my face to the girl I hurt who trusted me? The tears will flow everyday until I figure a way to let Cat know I am sorry. I hurt her bad physically and emotionally so a simple " I'm sorry wont do" It must be perfect. Every night the horrible memory will haunt me forever. Even if Cat forgives me, I will never forgive myself.

(Flashback)

I remember the night I hurt Cat like it was yesterday. I was angered and more aggressive due to my dad's death. But I had no idea it would go to this point. Poor Cat was just trying to comfort me but I got so wild that I started yelling and cussing her out. All of a sudden I got so overwhelmed that before I knew it I had thrown a chair and she was on the floor with her scull bleeding. I fell to the ground after I realized what I had done. I swore to myself if Cat died I would die to. While I was weeping a cop came and cuffed me and some paramedics took Cat to the hospital. All I could do was watch in horror of the little red being hauled away. Her face bashed and her life in danger all because of me. As I watched her I told the cop " do what you want, kill me if you must. If she dies I don't want to live" the police officer that was firm but compassionate said, " Sam, the doctors said she will be okay. I can tell you are not a bad girl even though you have been imprisoned a lot. However I also see that you need help. This problem of aggression needs to be fixed. " I nodded and wept as I got in the car. The judge sentenced me to 2 years in Juvy and to have counseling everyday Monday-Friday except on holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam ( pov )

How could I bring myself to face Cat? I hurt the girl to the point where she was in the hospital! Why would she forgive me? I can't even forgive myself. Still I have to try. It can't just be words that are too little after the harm I did.

Every night when I sleep or ride my motorcycle to another ally, my salty tears go down my cheek. All I can ever think about is that dreaded night where Cat's skull was bleeding because of me. Whether the little red forgives me or not I will still be angered with myself. No matter what I do the memory wont let go of me.


	3. Chapter 3

(3 months later)

The more I edit my apology the more agonizing it is. Every sentence I hear these voices telling me " you are pathetic" and " she will never forgive you, you almost killed her." Now I realize that if I want to keep Cat and others safe I must stay away from society. Especially Cat. In fact I am going to instruct her to keep away from me so she doesn't get hurt. Despite my doctor saying I'm better it could still happen again and next time I may actually lose Cat. I must stay away to keep her safe.

5 hours later

Since Cat is out of town for 2 weeks I figure this is the best time to stick the note on her door. The last bit of tape is on. The mission now is to keep my friends safe from a monster. I must go far away and avoid human contact as much as possible. Even if I get sick I must avoid going near people. From now on I am on my own.

(2 weeks later)

Cat ( pov)

I am extremely worried about Sam. I have been for 3 months since she was release from juvy. I knew Sam was hurting and meant no harm. The week she was going to be released I sent her motorcycle to her hoping she would ride back. But instead I have found this heart-wrenching note that I knew had been put there at least 3 days ago. It read,

Dear Cat,

First I must say I know you probably hate me and never want to see me again. I don't blame you at all. You could have died because of me. In fact I can't even forgive myself. There is no way I can even tell you how sorry I am. Even after I was freed the memory haunted still does and me. I'm sorry I hurt you. But for everyone's good and especially yours I must do something hard but necessary. I am going to avoid people. It is to keep you out of harm I can cause. I realize I am a monster and despite my doctor saying I'm okay, I can't escape the past. It could still happen again and I may not be so lucky next time. I can't risk losing you again. So you must know how sorry I am and I will miss you a lot. You mean everything to me so it pains me to stay we must stay apart. I can't let you get hurt again. Farewell my friend.

Love Sam

Now I have one mission. I must find Sam and bring her home


	4. Chapter 4

( cat Pov)

Now that Goomer and Dice are here it's time to look for my best friend. I need her and she needs me. She may think she is a monster but I don't. She just needs a little love. I will not take no for an answer. Sam is coming home even if I have to tie her up in the car.

( 3 hours later)

So far we have found nothing and I am worried sick. Where is she? Is she all right? I just have to find her. No stone will be unturned.

Now I see something that's bringing horror to my mind. A spot on the rail guard on the high road is completely gone. Right by it is a mirror; tire tracks that are unstable and a taillight. Dice just gave me his binoculars so I can see the item below more close. I have an agonizing feeling I know what it is. Rather who it is. Sure enough the awful sight is true. Down there on the pavement bleeding, bruised, and bashed, is my best friend Sam Puckett.


	5. Chapter 5

No matter how fast this car is going, I feel like I am moving in slow motion. Now that we reached Sam I am praying for her to be all right while Dice calls for an ambulance. Her chest is moving slowly so I know she's alive. But the ambulance needs to come home cause that could stop soon. It is week as it is. It seems that every part of her is crushed. Her right arm is broken and the left one has a cut all the way down. Her blood seeing she has a bone sticking out of her side and glass shards in her face surrounds the most horrifying sight.

At last the paramedics are here. They agreed to let me come along. I talked to her while in the ambulance saying "I love you" " you will be okay" but at the moment all I can hear from her are weak groans.

The doctor said her injuries are severe and many organs were damaged but they can save her. It was absolutely necessary for surgery. She had organs damaged, ribs cracked, and a severed hip. I just cried and prayed " God please let Sam be okay. I'm begging you"


	6. Chapter 6

Sam pov

My eyes are slowly starting to open. Everything is blurry I think I am dead. But now I feel the IV needle in my arm hear beeping from machines I am attached to. An oxygen mask is around my face as well.

A nurse is currently asking my name and if I remembered what happened. I told her my name and I knew about my motor crash. She has informed me that some organs were damaged but they needed to wait at least 30 minutes to make sure I get enough iv fluids. They told me to not eat anything until after the surgery was done. It's a fairly simple surgery I mean not as easy as getting your tonsils out but not as hard as brain surgery. The doctors and nurses left telling me to call if I need anything. After 5 minutes my body aches even more. All of a sudden I just heard a soft tapping at the door. I tell them they can come in expecting it to be the surgeon. But instead what I see brings back tears of joy but also regret from a bad memory. There in the doorway is the sweet redheaded girl who was injured due to my anger. Coming into my room close to my bed is Cat Valentine.


	7. Chapter 7

Cat pov

I can see the salty tears going down Sam's face. Her sniffles are crystal clear even from the end of the room. I know she is ashamed and hates herself but I don't as soon as I reach her side I have to tell her I still love and care for her.

Before I can open my mouth she bursts out sobbing " Cat stay away! You must I am a monster you could get hurt!" in seconds my arms are around her whispering softly in her ear " shh, no you are not Sam. You are my best friend. I can't let you be alone." She sobbed and replied " but you could have died because of me" " Sam it wasn't that bad, it's not worth you staying away. I promise I love you like I did before. I am and always will be your friend." She smiled the tiniest smile as her tears still rolled but slowed down. Until it's time for her operation I will keep her held in my arms.

1 hour later

Sam's in the recovery room and I am watching everything. I will love her no matter what she does. When she wakes up I will hold her close and wipe any tear. Then as soon as she can, I am taking her home.


End file.
